


Dance with me, my dear

by NaomiMisora



Series: Hiddlebatch series [1]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiMisora/pseuds/NaomiMisora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict visits Tom, they both don't know that the  other loves him back, so that's what most of the fanfic is about,  besides that they dance and kiss, and that's pretty much it:)</p><p>Okay guys, please if you ever want to read this, don't, it's really horribly written, forgive me for that,  and well, shipping a married man isn't exactly the best thing to do, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with me, my dear

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that my English isn't that good, but I wanted to write this fanfic because there are hardly any Hiddlebatch fanfics, so I kinda wrote it for myself.
> 
> Besides that I don't really know what Tom ' s house looks like, because I ain't a creepy stalker, so if you are, sorry my dear:p

The bell rang, Tom sprinted to the door, his good friend Benedict was visiting him. He opened the door, to see his friend standing there. "Hey, how are you," he hugged his friend. They had not met up for a while because they were both pretty busy. "I'm fine, and how are you?" said Benedict when he walked in and sat down. "Yeah me too, tomorrow I am auditioning for a play called Midnight Square," he said while making a nice cup of tea, black with a splash of milk. Ben was one of the few people he could tell. "Oh really, that's wonderfull! I'm auditioning for the same, it would be nice if we both got a role," said the blue eyed man cheerfully. He knew that the two main roles were eachothers good friends, and he knew that one of them was in love with the other, so they had a kissing scene. It was pretty much like themselves, he thought, and pretty cliché. But at the end of the play they both got themselves a nice lady, and there was something with murders and demons and stuff like that.

Tom smiled as sweet as always and sat down. "That would be truly fantastic, I heard we would get a kissing scene, our fans would love it," he said. He really hoped they both got the role, it would be a lot of fun, and probably also stress and tiredness, but that didn't matter. He also loved to play in War Horse with Ben. This time they might get the two main parts, so it would be much more fun, and the story was great, although it was a little cliché. And last but not least: they would have a kissing scene, he knew Benedict was never going to love him, so he knew this was the best he would get. But he shouldn't expect too much, they did'nt know if they would get the roles yet. 

"I wonder how long it would take before all the tickets are sold out," he smiled, they both got a massive horde of fangirls, "Would be really weird though," the brown haired man said because he didn't want Tom to know that he was desperately in love with him.

"It would," Tom said, he truly meant it, it was weird because he loved Ben, but his friend would never reply his feelings. It fell silent for a while, Tom didn't trust his voice, he was afraid that Ben would know if he would say something. And then it would be really awkward, he didn't want to waste his friendship, they were too good friends to risk it. To break the silence he said something, something he always wanted, besides Benedict, dancing. "Well, lets dance, my friend, " he smiled and turned the radio on. He sure was a better dancer, so it gave him that little confidence that he needed. He loved dancing, it was his passion,. It could always make him happy.

Benedict also liked to dance, he was by far not as good as Thomas, but that didn't matter. It was fun to do, and he also loved watching his friend dancing, especially the snake hips. When there came a calm song on the radio, he walked to his friend an asked as poshy as he could if he could dance with this beautiful lady. He grinned when Tom tried to say yes with a very girly voice. After that he tried to look very serious, what made Tom smile.

"Shouldn't you do the lady part, since you are the smaller one," the blonde man asked his friend. It was not like he couldn't do the lady part, he just wanted to tease his friend a little. Benedict looked very cute while dancing though.  
Ben didn't mind dancing the lady part, he wasn't really able to do that, what gave him the chance to fall 'accidentally'. "Sure, my lord," he tried to say it in a high pitched voice,, but because of his natural deep voice he didn't really succeed.  
Tom looked in Benedicts beautiful eyes, he had never seen someone whose eyes were more beautiful, and he laughed while Benedict tried to sound like a girl. 

Benedict looked at the left and the right of his eyes, so he wouldnt fall painfull and Tom wouldnt see it hopefully, and then he acted like he fell. And then his friend lay half above and half next to him, with a cute and quite surprised look at his face. "Excuse me,I normally don't do the lady part," he said pretty convincing. His original plan was to kiss, but he didnt dare to do it anymore, so he just lay there.

"Oh it doesn't matter, it's actually my fault, isn't it?" the blonde man said while he smiled. He rolled of his friend. He had seen Benedict look before he fell, so he assumed he fell on purpose, so his friend might also love him as more than a friend, , that would be fantastic. "Well it sure got hot from dancing, " he unattached a button, while looking at his friends face, he was just teasing him. He hoped that he could see if Ben really had a thing for him.

Was his friend flirting or was it just his imagination? He looked confused. "Well, do you want to practice for the audition, " he said, while smiling in the cutest way. Tom could see this as practising the kissing scene or just practising, so it would be clean what his friend felt for him.

And then Tom was sure, he pressed his lips at the ones of his friend. He started kissing, soft and sweet, two pairs of longing lips. He opened his eyes to look in the most beautiful in ever existence. Ben put slipped his tong in Tom's mouth, and began tickling his friends' tongue. The blonde froze for a second, where after he joined and kissed his friend desiring. After a while he stopped kissing and just looked at his friend in the cutest way. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with his friend. Benedict hugged him softy and whispered in his friends ear with his deep warm voice: "I love you Tom." The blonde man smiled even more, "I love you too," he said, while he planted a kiss on his friends ear.


End file.
